Never Over
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: Brittany Miller didn't know she'd lose her best friend at age 16. She didn't know she'd want to leave Hollywood the second he died. But visit her as she visits her best friends grave...


Never Over

* * *

16 year old Brittany Miller sat down with her sisters feeling agony go through her blood. Why did it have to be him that died? I still remember how deep are friendship was. We believed in each other, we teased each other, hated each other, but most of all we loved each other.

I turned my head and looked at my sister Eleanor. She was wearing a long green summer dress, with a yellow jacket over it. She had her soft graceful blond hair up in her pigtails, with a blue flower in her hands.

Now my head turned to my sister Jeanette. I saw her elegance in her beautiful face, her green eyes sparkled with a mix of sadness and wonder. I looked at her long wavy purple skirt moving as the fresh icy winter breeze blew past us. I looked at her beautiful blue light sweater that covered her upper body on this chilly day. A black belt gentle wrapped around her small waist.

Now I was just in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow coat, with a scarf wrapped around my neck, I had my auburn hair let down and a red winter hat over my head. My black boots up till my knee's. I would much rather have it be summer. Winter's too cold.

What I didn't get was why did we have to write are new song here? In a grave yard. I looked around the surroundings, I saw several green tree's, a pathway with stone angels, and a few bench's. I was sitting on one. I sighed as I stared off into the path. "Eleanor," I began "Why did we have to write are knew song here?"

I heard Eleanor sigh as her head turned to me. She closed her song writing book and said "Because Britt. You know why we're also here."

I felt my heart skip lightly when Eleanor said those words. I did know what she was talking about. "Eleanor I don't want to visit his grave." I chocked out feeling my eyes get a bit watery.

"Eleanor's right Brittany." Jeanette said "Don't act like we can't hear your cries at night. He died a painful way and you had to be there to see it. Visiting his grave will make you feel so much better."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. They were right. Ever since the shooting I've been crying myself to sleep every night.

"He was your best friend." Eleanor said "He would want you to visit him."

I said nothing I just folded my arms and tried to hold in the tears. Alvin was gone too soon. I barely had him. He was just snatched away from me. And it's all my fault.

I felt a hot salty tear roll down my eyes. I just couldn't hold the pain I was feeling inside. The way he acted around me was unforgettable. He was always going to be in my heart. I loved him. I truly loved him more than a friend, and we never got to even have a chance to try to be something more. It was my fault he died, really. We got into a fight and then he went to a club and got wasted.

I didn't know he'd get shot. I didn't know. And I had to be there when he did.

"Besides;" Jeanette began "We all miss him. And me and Eleanor's visiting him too. That's what the flowers are for. And Alvin would love to have you sitting by his grave telling him what's been going on."

Just when Jeanette started talking me into it my phone rang. I looked at the callers ID. It was my new manager Ian Hawk. Yes after Alvin died Ian started managing me because Dave was to depressed to do it. And now to make my world brighter I'm stuck with him.

I answered the phone only to hear a mouthful of complaints.

"BRITTANY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE INTERVIEW STARTS IN 1 HOUR! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" Then I heard him slam the phone.

I forgot all about the interview. Did I have to go to it? Yes, I did.

"Girls;" I said "I have to go. Maybe we should do this some other time." Before Jeanette or Eleanor could ever open the slightest bit of their mouth I stood up and walked to the car.

* * *

"Okay Brittany baby." Ian said "You start in 2 minutes, be happy, act like his death never happened. Be your cute, hot self."

Ian stepped away from me as the camera man said "On in one, two, three, four, five live air."

I put on the best smile I could as I sat down next to the interviewer. She was a blond, with a puffy green dress. She kind of made me sick.

"My name is Linda and welcome to the Linda show." She said moving her arms around like a fake doll.

"Thank you. I'm very happy to be here right now." NOT. I hated this place.

"So doll. We got this from lots of people that you don't even care your best friend died. Is that true? What are your feelings on this?"

That question hit me like a wall of bricks. I haven't been honest with anyone about his death. I haven't even got the chance to open up on how I was feeling.

"It was heartbreaking really." I began I could already feel Ian was mad already "He was my best friend, and I loved him. I loved him more than a friend at the time he died;" I felt my eyes start to get watery "He always made me laugh and smile when I needed it the most. After he died, I found myself wanting to numb the pain. I wanted to turn back to drugs. As you all know I was an addict to meth. He was the only one with me when I got clean , and I almost started my addiction again." I said feeling some tears go down my eyes "So I thought of him and didn't start it again thankfully."

"And how does becoming a little Gothic help you?"

"I don't think it' gothic. I'm just wearing black and the black eye liner, I don't even wear black all the time, just sometimes. I'm still me. I'm just a little sad and tired. And I'd also like to announce my new singles coming out in two weeks then I'm taking a long break from Hollywood." The second those words came out of my mouth I saw Ian give me this look that scared me.

"Now this is a shocker, why are you having a break?"

"I guess I just need to have a normal teenage life until I'm ready to come back in the spotlight. Thank you for understanding." Then I stood up not letting her say another word. I stood up and walked away from the camera. Away from the spotlight for good this time. But something lingered in me. Even I knew this was a joke. I knew I'd b back. And f-ck this. And be the star I was born to be.

* * *

I felt the cold air move past my body. I shivered. Why was I back here? Because I needed to get something done. I walked past the cold wind.

I wanted to turn back and just scream mentally. This was hard. I never visited someone's grave before. And now visiting my best friend's grave would just make me remember him more. Why would I want to remember him? I have all these people just telling me to move on and forget. Why am I doing this to myself?

I felt a warm tear go down my eyes. As I saw a tomb stone with the words Alvin Seville carved bitterly on it. I sighed as I stared at it.. Okay I was in front of it… So now what? My adopted mother Mrs. Miller told me just to talk to him. Or what I talk to the stone.

I opened my mouth to say something. But nothing came out. I tried again but all I said was 'so.' Ugh this was harder than I thought it would be…

Come on Brittany, you know him very well. This shouldn't be hard. I sat down by Alvin tomb stone. Let's just get this over with me.

"Hey Alvin;" I managed to chock out "So here we are… Together again. I told you I'd always make time to see you." I stopped for a moment and felt a warm tear go down my eyes "You and me where something huge Alvin. I always said you'd never live to be a legend. Well you did it, Alvin. You got what you wanted. Now you have thousands and thousands of fans crying for you." I felt my cheeks get wet "Fame isn't the same since you left Alvin;" I cried "It's not the same, I feel like I'm trapped in a cage, a CAGE."

I felt my heart stop for a moment, my palms getting wet and a rubbed them against my wet cheeks. "People want to get in my life, people want to know everything that's going on. I can't go anywhere Alvin. I love my fans and I love fame but it's just not the same without you…" I trailed off "I know fame meant the world to you.. You loved it.. Then drugs and other stuff came in your life" I stopped for a moment. I felt my mouth get dry "But then you got clean. You stood up and said I'm better than that…" I gasped and covered my mouth. I found myself crying again.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

3 Months Later…..

"I don't know what is going to be called. I just want something new, something fresh." I told the tomb stone "I remember I said I stopped music and all that sh-t. But I'm not quitting on this. I remember you told me to fight. You brought me into the music world. And I'm thankful;"I paused and looked up into the sky

"Not many are lucky to be watched over by you. This time I f-cking swear. This is going to be the best album ever. And it will be for you. I'm never going to be the same without you, but you saved me and brought me into this game. You saved me, you made me believe." I stopped "It's going to be about you and for you. And I swear. This is for you. The world wont forget about you." I stopped and caught my breath "Your Never going to be gone."

And I turned around and walked away… Into the fade… He's always there… _Never Over_

* * *

**_Well I honestly didn't like this story. I just really wanted to post it for some weird reason. Anyway! I Obsession should be updated in like 2 days. And I hope you liked it. I know this story wasn't in character, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Please review and be nice!_**


End file.
